


Warm-up

by Lankyadventurer



Category: The Sisters Grimm - Michael Buckley
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lankyadventurer/pseuds/Lankyadventurer
Summary: Sabrina asks Puck to spar with her to keep her skills up, and instantly regrets it.( This was created for the Sisters Grimm Holiday Exchange for 2020! It's very late. I have no excuse other than life itself.
Relationships: Puck Goodfellow/Sabrina Grimm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Warm-up

The air was crisp as the first leaves from October skipped across the clearing.  
  
Sabrina rubbed her eyes to chase away the last bit of their morning sluggishness, and a voice above her made her jump.  
  
“ Golly, I didn’t know Briar was here! Do you think you can help me find Sabrina?”  
  
Sabrina made a face at the faerie boy who glided down across from her, already sporting his classic grin, with mock confusion among his other features.  
  
_Seriously? This was too early for someone to smile so widely._  
  
“Of course, because Sabrina wouldn’t ever actually be out here at an ungodly hour.” She responded in kind.  
  
Puck touched down on the grass, his glasslike wings folding while he put his hands on his hips.  
“ Hey now, you’re the one who requested this! It’s not my fault you’ve got such a stupid busy schedule.“  
  
  
Sabrina grumbled, but drew her sword from the sheath that hung at her side. “Puck, when I asked to spar with you, I didn’t mean RIGHT after breakfast.“  
  
The grin instantly returned on his face, and Puck leaned forward, gesturing with his wooden sword.  
  
“Or, could it be, that you just didn’t want to get out of bed just to lose?”  
  
Sabrina answered with a quick strike. Puck was caught off guard, but his reflexes were quite literally unhuman. He dodged one swing, then parried another. Sabrina pulled back from her initial attack, the annoyance she had felt at Puck melting away to reveal her usual stances. Puck’s surprise was gone, the grin still on his face, but Sabrina knew better than to underestimate the boisterous façade. There, in his eyes, was a sharp determination. They clashed again. Sabrina went for a low stab, but it was slapped away, which forced her to reposition quickly. Her arm protested from the effort.  
  
_Oof. I should’ve stretched._  
  
Puck delivered an overhead strike that was blocked just in time, and flitted back a pace or two.  
  
“Not as bad as I thought, but you’re still rusty Sabrina! Are you sure you can handle all this?”  
He was, of course, gesturing to his own person, and flexing.  
  
“Oh, I have it handled all right.”  
  
She charged him and went into a flurry. Puck had to respond quickly, using his wings to reposition and to move his body out of the way when his legs weren’t quick enough for Sabrina. This was Puck’s usual style – dodge and mock until his opponent  
exhausted themselves, and then go in for keeps. She’d had plenty of time to see it before, and her goal was to turn the tables and exhaust him instead.  
  
Puck was right though, even if she wouldn’t admit it. She hadn’t had the time lately, and she was beginning to lose the callouses on her hands that she gained from the encounters.  
  
Sabrina drew in a breath, focusing, and _willing_ her mind to sharpen. She widened her stance and began attacking from the side, trying to push Puck into a more favorable position. The clack of the blades became a tempo, fallen leaves swirled around them from their movement, and their spar took on the guise of a dance, each anticipating the other’s blows before completion, until Sabrina was close enough to take Puck’s legs out from under him – his wings couldn’t stabilize the fall in time, and it was followed through with Sabrina shoving her wrist onto his chest.  
  
Puck fell and Sabrina stood over him, panting. The faerie prince groaned, wings retracted, and took Sabrina’s hand that was offered to him. He stretched his back and put his wooden sword away.  
  
“Good fight! You’re _nearly almost_ as good as me!” Puck quipped, once again sporting his grin.  
  
“ ** _Nearly_** almost?” Sabrina responded, incredulous. _that was the hardest I’ve fought for months. Why do I let him get me so worked up?_  
  
“Don’t worry Sabrina. I’m sure you’ll be _almost_ as good as me if you keep it up!” Puck was quick enough to dodge a punch to the shoulder, and they continued walking back down the trail for brunch, exchanging words just as fluidly as they had crossed swords not minutes before.


End file.
